


Smoldered

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are head over heels in love with each other--only they don't know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoldered

          Stiles looks in the mirror and smolders and says, “Damn, Derek you are hella fine tonight.” He thought to himself, “Holy crap, that was the worst attempt I could ever think of.” He practices a straight forward attempt, which only bites him in the ass when his dad walks in mid sentence. “Stiles! What the hell are you doing!?”  
Stiles’ whole body blushes. He can’t look his dad in the eye, let alone say anything. The sheriff walks out seconds later when he doesn’t respond. Stiles looks in the mirror at his pale and gangly body. He doesn’t know what to do. He is having a conflict that he can feel all the way down to his bones. He really wants to tell Derek how he really feels about him. He wants the opportunity to expose himself to the wonders that are Derek Hale. Stiles wants nothing more than to be able to kiss the lips that are so tempting and off-limits.

  
          Derek looks out of his window. He wants to see little kids running in the woods and getting all muddy and being able to have Stiles clean them up. He wants to be able to come home from a hard day of working at the office only to see Stiles at home making dinner for him and their kids. He doesn’t have a clue as how to tell Stiles that he is deeply in love with him. Because he is the Alpha, he has to be there for all of his betas-as their emotional rock. He knows that he shouldn’t be in love with a human, let alone his pack’s human.

  
          Out of the blue Stiles calls Derek asking him if he wants to go running, and being the love-struck and fit werewolf that he is, how could he refuse? They decide to meet at the edge of the Beacon Hills preserve just after dawn, so that they can run before the heat starts to set in. As they start to run, Stiles starts to fall behind, accidentally on purpose. He really just wants to see Derek’s butt in his basketball shorts. Derek being the self-conscious wolf he is, slows down a bit so that it doesn’t appear that he is trying to beat him, even if he is showing off a little bit. They run for a few miles until they decide that it is time to get some breakfast. As they head back to the Jeep and the Camaro, Derek remembers the first time they met, and chuckles to himself because Stiles was just a little tiny freshman.

  
          They head to a diner to get some breakfast. Derek orders some pancakes with a hot cup of coffee, while Stiles orders the waffle breakfast with orange juice and hashbrowns, because he thought “What the hell, I’m probably gonna pay for it anyways.” Little did he know that when he went to the bathroom after they had first ordered, Derek told the waitress to take his credit card and ring him up now, and not to tell Stiles. After they finish eating rather quickly, they start to head their separate ways when Derek asks him if he wants to come over later for a barbeque at the Hale house with the rest of the pack the next night. Of course Stiles was going to go since Scott had asked him the day before, but he felt all fuzzy and nervous inside when Derek had personally invited him.

  
          The next night at the barbeque, the pack is buzzing with energy as they talk about everything under the sun from Lego’s to dinosaurs to Prada. Everybody is talking to everyone. They decide to play a healthy game of Truth or Dare. Because it was Stiles who suggested it, he got to go first. He asked Derek (of course) “Truth or Dare, sourwolf?”  
Much to his surprise, Derek actually said “Truth.”  
           This made Stiles think about what he was going to ask his favorite Alpha. So he decided to play it safe and ask him when he had his first kiss. The wolf replies, “Well that depends, with a girl, I was 6, with a guy, I was about…17.”

Stiles had a look that the pack could only describe as speechless. Stiles had no idea that Derek had ever kissed a guy before. “Maybe that question was over the line,” he thought to himself. This game continued with a long line of Dares aimed at each other that included the wolves mutilating each other to see who could heal faster. When it was finally Derek’s turn to ask someone, he chose Stiles. He asked nonchalantly, “Truth or Dare?”

Stiles replied with a simple answer: “Dare.”

This actually set Derek’s plan back a bit, because he was fully expecting him to say Truth. So he came up with a lame excuse for a dare. He dared him to run around the group saying his favorite thing about them and his least favorite thing. Stiles was making his way around the little group. He made sure to start with Scott and end with Derek. For Scott he says, “Well my favorite thing about you is how loyal of a friend you are to me, even when I am totally and completely stubborn sometimes. My least favorite thing is that you snore louder now, than when you were a human.” Everyone laughed including Scott. After about twenty minutes and seven pack members later, Stiles finally gets to his favorite Alpha. “Derek, honestly, my favorite part about you is that no matter what we do, no matter how many times I- WE try and protect you and fail miserably, you still love us no matter what,” he admits. He continues, and by now everyone had stopped laughing and were listening very intently, “I also love that despite everything that has happened to you and to us, you somehow find a way to keep our needs and problems ahead of yours. I think the part that I hate about you is the way your eyes get droopy and sad when you scowl or frown, and what I hate the most out of all of your flaws, is how you never seem to open up to the rest of the pack when you are going through a rough patch.”  
Derek is completely flabbergasted. He can’t speak or move or even breath when Stiles finishes. He feels as if his heart is being ripped out in front him and is being eaten by a puppy that had just opened its eyes. Everyone is silent. They look at Stiles who just scans their eyes and walks into the house, saying he has something in his eye. Derek mans up a minute later and goes after him. After they left, the pack looks at each other and Lydia says, “Finally. They get their feelings out in the open for each other and it’s like a damn soap opera.”

Stiles runs up the stairs, taking two at a time, to the newly remodeled master bathroom. Tears are stinging at his eyes, and by the time he crumples to the tile floor, they are streaming down his face. He is totally in love with Derek, he wants to kiss him all over, he wants to love him without remorse and without faltering and unconditionally forever. Derek walks up the stairs to the bathroom and stands in front of the door, hesitating, before he starts to open it slowly. Stiles looks up quickly, and uses his sleeve to mop up his tears and his running nose. Derek can’t help but look sad, because the love of his life is crying on the floor of his bathroom. So he whispers, “I’m sorry, Stiles.”  
Stiles says, “For what?”

“For everything.”

Derek slides down to the floor across from him. Stiles looks at him with bloodshot eyes and can’t help but give a weak smile to his favorite Alpha. Derek doesn’t see the grin at first because he can see how wonderful this human is, even in such a raw state. Stiles says, “Derek?”

Derek is interrupted by him saying his name. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Derek is stopped in his tracks when he hears those three little words, the three little words that can change everything. He looks up and brown eyes meet green. When he looks into those brown eyes all he sees is that day in the woods near the Hale house, just three years ago. All Derek does is smile at the fond memory, before he realizes that he has put too much time between those three little words and his response. He finally says, “Stiles, you have no idea. I have loved you since the moment I first layed my eyes on you. I love you, too.” He is starting to ramble before he sees that Stiles’ crying has ceased and he is now grinning like an idiot. Derek, confused, asks, “What?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about when we first met in the woods, freshman year. I fell head over heels for you over these past few years, and I was trying to be discreet about it, but I guess so were you.”

“Well yeah, but I’m pretty sure that only you weren’t catching on. I’m pretty sure that everybody else knew.”  
Without standing up, Stiles looks out of the window only to see everybody silent and looking at the window. He chuckles softly sand says, “Well if they didn’t before, they know now. Those damn betas and their super wolfy hearing.”

Derek just laughs and asks. “Are all of those things you said down there true?”

“Well, yeah. Have you really kissed another guy?”  
  
“Yeah, but I was so drunk that I don’t even know who it was, all I know is that it happened.”

Stiles just nods. He looks up to see that Derek has stood up and is holding out his hands to help Stiles up, too. He gets up with his help and they walk down the stairs but before they walk out the door, Derek turns to see the Stiles has stopped at the bottom of the steps. Derek, alarmed, asks quickly, “Wh-what is wrong, Stiles? Stiles are you scared? Was it something I di-

He is halted by a kiss that he didn’t see coming. It was the softest kiss he had ever been given. Stiles’ lips were everywhere, but Derek thought to himself, “I can help him with that.” As soon as it happened, it was over and Stiles was smirking and Derek had a dumbfounded look on his face. They walked out together with their arms linked. Lydia pipes up, “Finally.”

Danny tells Jackson, “Ha! Dude, you owe me thirty bucks!”

Jackson looks pissed for a second while he pays up, but after that he is just happy for them. The barbeque continues into the night before Scott decides that he is tired, so they all started to mill out of the driveway, until all that was left was Stiles and Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, because this is my first one and I want to get some feedback--positive or negative.


End file.
